Without A Doubt
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: While looking for a good book, Robin is captured. With her powers temporarily gone and her energy drained, all she can do is think. While waiting days for her crew to find her, she gives up and doubts them and herself. Meh. No Romance


Hm. This thought came to me while listening to Shining Collection by ICEMAN. Don't know why tho…

**Without a doubt**

It was dark. Dark and silent. Nico Robin twisted her head a few times and sighed a bit sadly. From the patterns of her meals, she guessed it's been about 3 days now. Trapped in this…cell. She couldn't see at all. Too dark. And she felt tired. All the time.

When ever she touched the walls with a part of her bare body, she was instantly drained of any energy she had left. Odd.

Her head fell back onto the cold stone floor and she fell asleep, lost in her memories.

_She was walking. Just walking through the market in some small town they'd docked in. She was looking for some new pens a few new journals. And maybe even a good book, if they had it._

_It was the kid that did her in. That damn kid. She was small, short black hair. Had a confident, defiant tone in her voice. Just like Luffy. Maybe that's why she didn't think and snatched the child away from some pervert. With her powers._

_The girl had squealed, and then stared at her in confusion and fright. The disgusting pervert had yelled "Freak" and promptly ran away when she glared._

_Setting the child down, Robin noted how much this little girl reminded her of her captain. Too busy entertaining the notion of Luffy having sex and leaving a child behind, she failed to notice the stares around her._

_She chuckled a bit, the image still in her mind and stood up. It was then that a pair of cuffs were placed on her left wrist. She instantly felt weak, her powers draining._

_She saw the white uniforms. And thought before she passed out._

'_Marines'_

She sat upright, breathing hard. She tried to wipe her sweating face when she remembered that her hands were bound.

_That's how I got here. I remember now._

She remembered being blindfolded and thrown into the room. She had hit her head rather viciously on the wall and passed out.

She could feel the crusted blood in her hair and grimaced. When she got out of this, Chopper would be able to fix it up. And then Nami could let her borrow her shampoo. If she got out.

She studied the silence and rocked from side to side, having nothing else to do. It's been three days now. They should have found her. Where they even looking for her? Did they even know she's gone?

No. They had to know. At least Sanji would. And Zoro. Especially Zoro and Sanji. Zoro still didn't trust her as a shipmate should. And Sanji kept an even closer eye on her than usual. But not this time. This time she was out of everyone's view and got captured.

Or maybe, they didn't care? Being betrayed does things to people. Although she explained that it was for their own safety, she still had doubts. But is saving the ones you love, really betrayal?

As loving as her crew was, people can only take so much. Being silent and secretive really didn't help her reputation with her crew.

Her crew.

Did they still consider her a crewmate? Robin tilted too far to the left and fell over, her cheek pressing against the cold stone ground. She didn't have the right to call it 'her crew' anymore.

She had screwed up once. That was all it took. They probably only took her back to betray her, as she betrayed them.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was well into the fifth day that Robin felt like breaking down. How could a crew of freaks get under her skin like this? She had long ago accepted her fate of execution but that didn't mean she wanted to die.

Flicking her dirty black hair with a twist of her head, she glared into the darkness.

_Crash_

What was that?

"Ack! It's an attack! To your stations men!"

_BOOM_

"Aahahahaha! You can't defeat me! I'm the great – Ow!" "Shut it long nose! This is serious here!"

Looking up at the ceiling, Robin's breathing hitched a bit. Was it really…?

"Gomu Gomu no Rapid fire!" she heard a few screams and bit her lip.

_Thump thump thump_. The sound of heavy footsteps "Argh! Ack! My arm!" so in tune with the noise outside she heard the steady _Ssshhhk_ of a sword being sheathed.

A quick, but steady tapping sound went right over her head. Like little...hooves. Ah…

She heard a roar and the sound of wood being split. "Luffy! Any sign of her?"

"Ouch! Nope!" Robin heard the familiar crunch of a persons ribs being cracked.

"First you steal our lovely Robin-chan. Then you try to sneak up behind my Nami-san? Uh-uh, not gonna work that way" She heard more crunching noises and a groan. Robin opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She heard a cracking noise, like thunder and snickered as she remembered Nami using her thunderball on Zoro.

She'd never be able to see it again if she didn't…speak! She coughed a bit and tried to whisper. Nothing. She noted with a start that maybe this was what she deserved.

For her doubt. How could she even think that Luffy would leave her?

A tear went down her cheek and she tried to speak again. _The one time when I want to talk for myself and I can't. How depressing._

She gave orders, advice, warnings, mornings, hellos, good byes and goodnights. _Have I ever spoken, because I want to speak? Just to hear myself talk? Just for me? _ The noise of battle dwindled down to frantic footsteps. All of them, trying to find her. The entrance must have been very well hidden, if they can't find it.

"Maybe she's not here"

"Then we wasted our time! She could be in real danger"

"Then lets-"

"I vote that we get outta this place, split up and look for some leads. Like before"

"I agree with Nami-san. Robin-chan could have been taken by someone else."

The tears came in floods now. Why couldn't she speak? Maybe it was because subconsciously, she wanted to die. Or maybe she didn't have enough energy to speak. Or maybe…

With a start, she listened to the silence. The horrible silence. They were gone. And never coming back. She screamed at this. Kicking her legs and shaking, she sobbed. Giant heart breaking sobs. Through her fogged brain, she realized she could speak now. She cursed, loudly, at this.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

The sudden sound made her hold her breath.

"Robin?" Chopper, bless his heart, had obviously heard her loud wailings with his superior hearing.

"Yes! I'm here! Down here!" Soon she heard more footsteps.

"Robin!"

"She's alive"

"Thank goodness"

"Let's look for a door"

"We already searched this place, the door is too well hidden. We'll have to bust right through!"

Small dust particles fell in her hair when a BOOM was heard. "Aw damn! My stars barely chipped it…"

"This is some pretty thick stone. I'll probably break my legs,"

She heard the _chk_ of a lighter "But for Robin…"

The ceiling above her shook greatly and she heard a groan. "That's some fucking hard ass stone"

The woman in bonds cried out in frustration. "Together! Do it TOGETHER!"

The ceiling shook again. The straw hat crew grunted and heaved attacks at the stone imprisoning their shipmate. A piece of rock clocked Robin on the head and blood dripped on the side of her face and down her nose.

She didn't care though. Not now.

She didn't know how long, and she was sure they didn't either, but it was quite sometime before they broke through. Usopp and Luffy cheered. Nami was hugging Chopper like a plushie.

Sanji and Zoro had jumped down. It was a pretty far drop. Normal human beings would have broken their legs from the fall. Zoro landed with ease and Sanji only winced a bit, his legs still sore from breaking the rock.

She started babbling. While Zoro cut her bonds and Sanji cleaned the blood and tears from her face, she talked. About how she was captured, how lonely she was. And how she doubted them. Sanji looked a bit miffed and said "How can I forget one of my most favorite people? The most beautiful woman in the world?"

Zoro only grunt and patted her shoulder, she smiled brightly. Sanji pulled her into a crushing hug.

Suddenly a rubber hand shot down and Zoro grabbed it. Gripping her hand tightly, Sanji led her to Zoro and she smiled wider when he took her other hand. He pulled Luffy's hand and they were propelled upward.

Up….Up…UP! She flew past them and was quickly pulled bak down, landing next to Nami.

"Glad to have you back"

**End**

Oh god. Oh…Oh god! I think I did a pretty good job. OOC here and there. but that's my specialty. Kinda corny. But I like it.

Its so hard for me to write from Robin's POV. So I need to practice. I hope u enjoyed it.

Um. The stone thing. Is Sea Stone. I read it sumwhere. Cancels out devil fruit powers and all that. The cuffs were made of sea stone, as was the prison Robin was in.

Um, whether its canon or not, I'm gonna use it.

Yay me! I had this bunny in me for WEEKS. I finally freed it!

Hope u like!

Laterz Dudette


End file.
